


【超蝙/终夜】灰灰说他要独自美丽

by antares_b



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: M/M, Universe Crossover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 这是个灰灰穿越成枭总弟弟，一心搞事业建设哥谭的故事。枭总……他负责养成阿终。确定的cp只有终夜，白超追妻火葬场肯定是有的，至于追不追得到那要看他表现。ooc勿怪。
Relationships: Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Lord Batman/Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)





	1. Chapter 1

接到警报时，布鲁斯第一反应不是惊怒，反而隐隐松了口气。终于来了。  
  
戴安娜——另一个世界的戴安娜看了他一眼，牵起他的手，安抚地摩挲他的虎口。不会有事的，她告诉他。他们能把独裁者关进监狱第一次，就能再打败他们第二次。  
  
可是布鲁斯觉得很荒谬。他到底为什么要和昔日亲密无间的战友为敌？他不明白他们是怎么走到这一步的。也许一开始他就不该对超人让步。一步错，步步错，他眼睁睁看着明日之子走上歧途，却失去了拉住他的缰绳。  
  
他救不了他的朋友了。  
  
被扭断颈骨之前，他挣扎着朝正和主世界神奇女侠厮杀的领主超人望过去。他在看着自己，布鲁斯忽然意识到。卡尔在等他叫他的名字。于是布鲁斯闭上眼，把涌上喉头的“克拉克”和腥锈味一起咽下肚皮。  
  
【地球三】

小托马斯把最后一块三角积木放上他的“城堡”的顶端。男孩古怪地微笑着，用力把搭建了三个小时的积木堡垒推倒。他的视线随着圆积木咕噜咕噜一直滚到门边，撞上一双天蓝色毛绒拖鞋才停下来。  
  
“你在做什么？”和托马斯长着一模一样的五官的男孩捡起脚下的积木，慢吞吞挪到哥哥身边，一屁股坐下来。  
  
小托马斯忧愁地叹了口气。他的弟弟哪里都好，聪明乖巧，眉眼精致，唯独性格太懒散了些。但他很快又笑了起来，眼睛滴溜溜转了两圈，拉长声音道：“我在给我们准备生日礼物哦~”  
  
哥谭的上流社会都知道韦恩家双胞胎男孩的长相几乎是一个模子刻出来的，但见过他们的人绝不会把这对兄弟弄混。  
  
哥哥小托马斯爱笑，神情中总是透着藏不住的狡黠骄矜，看起来聪慧讨喜；弟弟布鲁斯不爱说话，常常闷声不吭，一个人琢磨心事，腼腆内向。  
  
当然啦，这都是刻板印象。托马斯小小年纪一肚子坏水，而布鲁斯，布鲁斯——他总是觉得很累，长年背负重担终于卸下的疲惫。真奇怪不是吗？难道他在母亲的子宫里做过什么惊天动地的大事不成？无论如何，布鲁斯就是能坐着绝不站着，能宅在家绝不出门，能不说话绝不开口的类型。有管家安排起居，哥哥操心念叨的生活挺不错了。就算父母是对混蛋，布鲁斯也没有什么大的不满。  
  
然而小托马斯显然不这么想。他已经有独当一面的能力了，为什么不能把碍事的东西清理掉呢？  
  
于是韦恩兄弟九岁生日的前一天晚上，歌剧院旁的小巷传出枪响，倒下了三个人。如果布鲁斯没有鬼使神差地侧身，他会和韦恩夫妇一起把命丢在肮脏的青石板上。  
  
虽然没打到要害，那一枪也够男孩受的了。脱离生命危险后布鲁斯发起了低烧，被托马斯执意带回家休养。  
  
故而，只有双胞胎中的哥哥出席了他们父母的葬礼。傍晚下起了小雨，托马斯在雨幕中攥紧拳头。应该再谨慎一点的。因为计划拙劣差点亲手害死布鲁斯，简直是天大的笑话。  
  
小托马斯在墓地应付宾客时，床上的布鲁斯辗转在梦魇中。疼爱他的父母倒在血泊里。脱轨的绳索，哭泣的男孩。火光冲天，知更鸟的尸体。阴谋中陨落的英雄。…… …… …… 白色的披风。  
  
“只不过是只蝙蝠而已。”徘徊的幽灵听见神之子这么说。  
  
“又不是没杀过。”那你又是怀着怎样的心情看着戴安娜被她的同位体杀死的？  
  
骗子。正义，友情，承诺，通通是欺骗。  
  
布鲁斯睁开眼。他恍惚地想，啊，他不是领主蝙蝠侠了。他不会再被人间之神的假面蒙蔽了。  
  
“布鲁斯少爷，您醒了。”阿尔弗雷德递过来一杯水。  
  
死在自己之前的阿尔弗雷德。万幸管家先生没有和他一起经历那些艰难的岁月。布鲁斯没有去看那张熟悉的面孔，挣扎着爬起来接过那杯水。  
  
…… ……凉的。  
  
好吧，这不是他的阿尔弗雷德。顶着管家冰冷嘲讽的眼神，布鲁斯三两口喝完水润湿烧的发干的喉咙，又想到双胞胎哥哥和才下葬的混蛋爸妈。  
  
显然，平行世界，还是秩序相反的那种。领主们研究过平行宇宙。以后该不会看到助人为乐日行一善的小丑和卢瑟吧，布鲁斯打了个寒颤。  
  
卧室门被打开了。托马斯头发还滴着水，淋得湿透的大衣已经脱去了，只穿着衬衫马甲走进来。  
  
见布鲁斯醒了，他露出今天第一个笑（虽然也显得不那么真诚）。他拿过布鲁斯手里的杯子，冲了一杯热水，又递回去。  
  
“我喝过了。”布鲁斯说。托马斯不置可否，示意他拿着暖手。兄弟俩沉默良久。  
  
在布鲁斯忍不住想催托马斯去洗澡换衣服之前，托马斯终于开口道：“不会再有这种事发生了。”他保证。  
  
而布鲁斯，回想着第一次见到迪克的样子，握住哥哥的手，对他微笑。他弄错了托马斯难受的原因。布鲁斯怎么会想到八岁大的双胞胎兄长就敢策划谋杀双亲，并且毫无愧疚之意呢？小托马斯唯一懊恼的只是因为粗心大意差点搭上弟弟的命。  
  
布鲁斯只以为韦恩夫妇不过死于命运的不可抗力。托马斯在布鲁斯的催促下离开了。他们一个低着头，一个背过身，谁也看不见对方眼底的冷光。  
  
这一夜，哥谭电闪雷鸣，风雨交加。韦恩宅的两位主人各怀心事。

布鲁斯渴盼着成年。他认真思考过这一次是否该尝试按部就班的人生。但杀害父母的凶手被抓捕归案、审判时法院发来的传票以及韦恩集团内部比上一世更严重的暗流涌动权力更迭让他意识到孩童的身体有多让人力不从心。  
  
布鲁斯和托马斯合力才把接踵而来的事情安排妥当。而阿尔弗雷德？他不添乱就不错了。布鲁斯日常怀念从前的万能管家。  
  
等布鲁斯空闲下来，已经是数月之后。他做的第一件事，是黑进警察局，调出堪萨斯的户口资料。令布鲁斯意外的是，肯特夫妇已经过世一年多了，而他们根本就没有子女。  
  
没有克拉克·肯特。布鲁斯确认了好几遍，终于接受事实。他甚至不知道自己是该失望还是松口气，只觉得心里有些空落落的。回不去了。  
  
小托马斯觉得弟弟有点不对劲。那对人渣夫妇死后的麻烦他当然想过，自己多花费力气时间也能摆平。布鲁斯的帮忙是意外之喜。但显露出才能的布鲁斯，在风头过去之后，成天心不在焉的，这怎么可以？布鲁西的注意力只能放在哥哥身上才对。  
  
托马斯还没学过黑客技术。他动用人脉暗地查了许久，才发现布鲁斯一直在关注堪萨斯的一对农场主夫妇。真是稀奇了，他们兄弟就没去过堪萨斯小镇。  
  
托马斯旁敲侧击好几次也没弄明白布鲁斯想做什么，好奇心和掌控欲像猫爪一样在他心间抓挠。最后他决定干脆去堪萨斯一探究竟。  
  
托马斯借着商业会谈的名头找到肯特农场。  
  
真脏。小少爷皱起鼻头。已经是秋末了，庄稼却全烂在地里，院子里铺了一层鸡鸭粪便，散着难言的异味。  
  
托马斯屏息走进屋子。未来的城市恐怖传说此时只不过是个空有心机能力，初试身手的矜贵小公子。他一进去，就毫无悬念地被抵在了土墙上。  
  
托马斯一惊，挣了几下没挣开，厉声质问突然冲出来的男孩：“你是谁？！”  
  
这男孩看上去和托马斯差不多大，表情狠戾得像头狼崽子：“这话应该是老子问你！这里TM是老子的地盘！”  
  
托马斯愣了一下，狐疑地看着他：“肯特夫妇没有孩子。”  
  
男孩呸了一声，冷笑：“那两个垃圾没给老子上户口。怎么，你是老东西的远方亲戚还是私生子？”  
  
托马斯心头一阵火起，抬膝狠狠击向他的胯部：“说话注意点，小子。”  
  
男孩根本没反应过来，只觉得剧痛袭来，面部表情一阵扭曲。托马斯乘胜追击，男孩挨了好几下，缓过来，嗷地怪叫一声也扑上去，和他扭打在一起。  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯悲伤地戳着盘子里黑乎乎的不明物。然后在阿尔弗雷德不善的目光中艰难地吃了下去。果然，这样的黑暗料理，就算是在食用了整整九年后的现在也还是很难入口啊。

Sad。

“阿福。”布鲁斯放下叉子，理理自己的领带，严肃地看向侍立一旁的管家。

阿尔弗雷德优雅地俯身：“什么事，布鲁斯少爷？”

“我们能雇一个厨师吗？”布鲁斯满怀希望地问。

阿福嘴角扯了扯：“不行哦，布鲁斯少爷。您是对我的手艺有什么不满吗？”

……我不是，我没有，别瞎说。求生欲max否认三连。

小托马斯上哪儿去了！果然是为了逃避阿福的厨艺才找借口躲出去的吧？为什么不带上他啊混蛋兄长！

此时，肯特农场里，承受着弟弟深沉怨念的托马斯狠狠打了个喷嚏。

他正对面的男孩儿撇着嘴侧过脸去：“咦——你真恶心。”

托马斯挑着眼角斜过去一眼，道：“闭嘴，肯特。”

那男孩儿脸刷的一下阴云密布，嗓音中压抑着暴躁：“别用那个傻逼名字叫我！！！”

托马斯：“哦。那叫你什么？”

男孩儿昂首：“卡尔-莱尔。我亲爸起的名字。不过，我会成为世界上最邪恶的坏蛋，以后我要起一个超酷的称号！”

托马斯诧异地和他对视片刻，意识到他不是在开玩笑，沉默半晌，发出惊天爆笑。他本来还端着礼仪，先前打了好一架，又捂着肚子笑到浑身无力，便也顾不得嫌弃屋子脏乱了，笑完了抹把眼泪，和卡尔一样滑坐到地上。

一抬眼，只见卡尔鼓着瞪得牛似的眼睛，恼羞成怒，阴恻恻地道：“你猜那两个老东西是怎么死的？他们也不肯信我的话。”威胁的话是这么说着，卡尔心里知道自己其实没恼得厉害。相反，眼前这富家公子畅快大笑的模样还有几分顺眼。

托马斯朝他甜蜜地假笑，如同毒蛇吐信：“不如你先猜猜我父母是怎么死的？”

卡尔愣了一会儿。这回轮到他指着对方大笑了：“你这个疯子！”

托马斯垂下眼睑，懒得再看他：“你不是？”

谁还不是个疯子了。

太阳渐渐沉下去，西边的云霞烧红了一片天。

托马斯拿脚尖踢了踢卡尔：“喂，有吃的吗？我饿了。”

卡尔爬起来，从房间里拖出一堆古怪的金属。

托马斯皱眉：“这是什么？”

“我的飞船。”卡尔说。他打开舱门，手伸进去摸索了一会儿，掏出一个小袋子，也不管托马斯瞬间凌厉起来的视线和紧随而来的追问：“你到底是什么人？”

卡尔一边从袋子里倒出几块绿莹莹的石头，一边朝托马斯呲牙：“氪星人。我吃这个，你自己找吃的去吧，不送。”

托马斯沉着脸，看了他好一会儿，轻轻‘哼’了一声。他站起来拍拍衣角，走出去掰了两个玉米，好巧不巧逮了只不知道哪里冒出来的半大鸡仔。回到屋子里，对上卡尔投来的怀疑打量的目光，托马斯抬抬眼，嗤笑一声：“借过，我要用厨房。”好一副趾高气昂理所当然的气派，不知道的还以为这是韦恩名下的房产。

卡尔没吭声。

等托马斯端着烤鸡和玉米浓汤出来，他才在啃氪石之余分心道：“你确定那些玩意儿能吃？别死在这儿，很麻烦。”

托马斯露出一个标准假笑。他要是不会做饭，不用对韦恩夫妇下手，早几年他们全家都得被阿尔弗雷德毒死。他吃到八分饱就放下了餐具，忽听卡尔在旁边来了句：“你在想怎么把我送进外星人研究院吗？”语气还挺兴奋。

托马斯擦嘴的动作停了停，看他一眼：“不。我在想怎么利用你。”方才打架时他眼尾被窗户边的铁片划了不长不短的一道口子，伤得有些深，现在已经止血了，看着嫣红妖冶。

会留疤的。卡尔盯着那道伤口想。那块铁片生过锈，昨天他才擦干净。没准这个傻逼小子会感染发炎，甚至会死。人类就是这么脆弱。但他们也很傲慢。卡尔才来到地球时给自己选的那对养父母，趁着他没有绿氪能力衰弱肆意打骂他，逼他干活打扫卫生，还用铁链子把他拴起来。所以卡尔得到力量后第一件事就是杀了他们。可是现在呢。眼前这个骄傲的小公子哥，同样对他出言不逊。

可是卡尔不想杀掉托马斯。也许是因为他太漂亮了，卡尔笑起来：“行啊。但是，如果让老子不高兴了，你就去死吧。”

哥谭的夜晚总是冷得入骨。托马斯在门口停留一会儿，门里的暖光和门外的寒风几乎打起来。可爱的布鲁斯是在等哥哥回家吗？托马斯高兴得差点哼起歌来。他和布鲁斯出生以来每天都待在一处，乍然分开一整天，又是父母去世的当口（虽然他们是两个畜生），弟弟一定是想他了。

托马斯维持着荡漾的心态脚步轻快地走进大厅。布鲁斯从书中抬起头来，看向他：“你去哪儿了？”

“是秘密哟~”托马斯不会欺骗他的孪生弟弟，当然，隐瞒不算欺骗。

布鲁斯点点头，心里有些莫名的不高兴。算了，他和一个真正的小孩子计较什么呢？他正色起来：“托马斯，我有事和你说。”

“我今天给沃顿商学院的一位教授发了邮件，他认为我已经达到入学标准。我想去费城上学。”

托马斯的笑容凝固了。他的表情迅速阴沉下来：“为什么，布鲁斯？你想提前完成学业管理公司吗？你知道的，韦恩企业的经营实际上不需要我们亲力亲为。”

布鲁斯直视他的兄弟：“可是托马斯，现在我们能信任谁呢？你自信等到成年后就能收回权力，我只是希望这个过程缩短一些。”

“我在集团里有人！而你，甚至从没离开过家！”托马斯还没练成喜怒不形于色的本事，布鲁斯能轻易挑动他的情绪。

“这不会很久的，我保证。托马斯……我想做一些比经商更有意义的事，我想要改变哥谭。”布鲁斯想试一试用别的方法改变哥谭。让蝙蝠侠和超人一起留在另一个世界吧。他需要更多的经济学和法学知识，他得抓紧时间。罪恶淹没这座城市的速度从来不等人。

最后兄弟俩的争执以托马斯的妥协收尾。别说他现在实实在在只有九岁，唯我独尊的个性只是初步显露，面对承认的家人的时候，小托马斯·韦恩其实意外的心软呢。

第二天，布鲁斯一大早就收拾好行李离开了（未必没有想逃避阿福的早餐的原因），托马斯送弟弟上了直升机，转头就去了昨天安置卡尔的小巷。

这蠢货，竟然已经称起这一片的老大了。托马斯有些诡异的不爽。“喂，你的户口上好了，克拉克·肯特。”他挑衅般故意咬重了后几个音。

“你找死吗！说了别叫那个傻不拉几的名字。”卡尔皱着眉，却没有太过生气。大约收了一帮小混混，心情不错。

“哼。”托马斯不屑地冷笑：“过来，带你去测试能力。”

“老子干嘛要跟你去测试老子的能力？”卡尔不爽道。

“不知道你有多大本事，我怎么决定让你去劫谁的货？”

听了托马斯的话，卡尔眼前一亮。抢劫？打架？他可以！

托马斯拿着数据表沉思。卡尔需要足够的绿氪供应才能补充力量，惧怕黄太阳光，意志力还弱的可怕。tt。不过计划好，也未尝没有惹人眼红的用处。

他食指敲了敲桌子，喃喃开口：“当心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视你出行。暗处窥视哥谭市，藏于矮墙阁楼间。居于家中他同在，卧及床间他亦存。万莫提及他名号，利爪将你头寻来！”

念完，他嘴角勾起一抹笑意，阴冷疯狂。卧榻之侧岂容他人安眠？

托马斯计划着利用卡尔的能力打击敌对企业、夺取猫头鹰法庭为己用时，布鲁斯已经安稳落座宾夕法尼亚大学沃顿商学院。说起来，费城的话……神奇队长这个时候还没出生吧？蝙蝠侠还不如个小孩看得透。如果这个世界有神奇队长，他这次一定会保护好这个孩子。还有闪电侠。不过，反世界的话，终归是不一样的。他苦笑。

两个月后，布鲁斯对着破败荒废的肯特农场缓缓吐出一口气，转过身向来时的路走去。他的脚步越来越轻快，仿佛终于卸下了沉重的包袱，最后竟不知不觉地微笑起来。

TBC.

布鲁斯：再你妈的见，混蛋氪星人！

卡尔·哥夫·莱尔：？

*私设领主世界神奇队长因为不愿加入正义领主，放弃英雄身份，失去行踪。

*这里因为肯特夫妇没有给阿终上户口，枭总又把阿终带走了，打了个时间差，所以灰灰以为这个世界没有克拉克·肯特，那么就算超人还是降落到地球，命运已经改变，在他有意识的防备下结局总不会比领主世界更糟糕了。大概下章白超就能出场，再下章开启追妻火葬场地狱模式:-P


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯偶尔会做梦。梦里有正义领主被收押时反叛军的欢呼，还有夺回统治权的政府高层快意的眼神。他在梦里默默地做一个旁观者。曾经的伙伴看向那个灰色背影时的不敢置信和愤怒仇恨，解放的人类投过来的目光渐渐染上怀疑和防备……一切的一切，几乎将这个沉默寡言的男人淹没。  
  
梦里的蝙蝠领主为了保住其他领主基本的尊严，日复一日与人类政府周旋。他夜不能寐，旧伤和焦虑蚕食着英雄的寿命。每隔几天，他会去监狱前站一会儿，忍受友人的恶语相向。于是他变得愈加沉默。然后，那一天到来了。  
  
生命的最后，领主蝙蝠侠想的是，这个世界终究不需要他了。  
  
布鲁斯睁开眼，细碎的雨丝顺着窗户缝隙飘进来，沾湿了他的睫毛。他赤着脚走到窗边，这是城市最好的酒店之一，从顶层的总统套房望下去，足以将忙碌而鲜活的人群尽收眼底。  
  
你好，哥谭。  
  
托马斯抬臂挡住男孩儿踢过来的攻势，微侧头躲过迎面的飞镖，另一只手握住男孩的手腕略一施力，金属小道具就“叮叮当当”地掉了一地。  
  
训练室门口靠着的男人吹了声口哨。托马斯眼角夹了他一下，转而对男孩儿道：“今天就到这里，理查德。”  
  
被称作理查德的男孩儿抹了把额头的汗水，双颊红润，眼睛瞪得亮晶晶的，冲着托马斯眨啊眨。  
  
托马斯拿起一旁架子上挂着的毛巾搭在脖子上，埋脸擦汗，声音透过毛巾飘出来：“有话就说。”  
  
理查德仰着脸，把嗓音抬高到做作的天真无邪的声线：“你弟弟要回来了，你还养我吗？”  
  
他说：“你不是把我当成他的替代品吗？”  
  
托马斯扯下毛巾，沉沉地舒了口气：“布鲁斯是布鲁斯，你是你。”说完，他皱眉转向另一边：“你还在这里干什么，终极人？”  
  
卡尔——现在他更喜欢被叫作终极人了——不太痛快地粗声粗气道：“你要赶老子走？”  
  
这个“赶”字实在是用得妙，理查德噗嗤一声笑了出来，见养父看过来又捂嘴做了个拉拉链的动作。托马斯嘲讽道：“我接我弟回家吃饭，你在这儿干什么。”  
  
终极人憋气。他弄不清楚为什么听到托马斯的话自己心里一股一股的冒火，捏着拳头想了半天，甩下一句：“明天要和那几个傻逼开会，别忘了。”便一飞冲天。  
  
托马斯轻哼一声：“蠢货。”  
  
理查德看看天际的红披风，再看看他，吃吃地笑起来，眼底的恶意一览无遗：“托马斯，你什么时候让终极人当我后爸呀？”  
  
托马斯眼角一抽，第一千零一次怀疑当初在剿灭猫头鹰法庭时，从被误伤的黑帮里救出理查德的正确性。虽然没有猫头鹰法庭他迟早也要弄死格雷森一家。“没有这回事。”他说。  
  
于是理查德又开始笑个不停，占有欲被满足的快乐从他稚嫩的眼里泄出来。接下来要排除的就是他素未蒙面的叔叔。似乎是个劲敌哦，理查德单方面定义。  
  
刚从豪车里下来，站到庄园门口的布鲁斯莫名打了个寒颤。  
  
他推开门走进去，花园里铺着的草坪最上面的一层草尖已经染上了黄色，角落里生长着枯枝。阿尔弗雷德守在房子门口，看上去不那么情愿——但布鲁斯确定他在阿福眼里看到了一丝满意。  
  
他们始终是家人。早晨的那点近乡情怯便倏地烟消云散了。布鲁斯朝管家点点头，有些急切地迈进客厅。  
  
他的兄长坐在沙发上读《柏拉图》，完全没看他一眼，但布鲁斯知道他在等他。布鲁斯走过去。  
  
托马斯终于舍得从他的哲学里抬起头，看看他许久不见的弟弟：“回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“不走了？”  
“嗯。”  
  
最初离家的几年里，布鲁斯每周都会乘私人飞机回家一次，不可谓不高调。得到经济学学位后，他一边深造一边在托马斯的默许下暗中接手韦恩集团的管理权，回家的时间便渐渐少了。等他修完法律学位，又跑去喜马拉雅山重新修行，更是几乎不怎么回哥谭。上一次回庄园已经是一年前的事了。  
  
今天晚上是托马斯和布鲁斯的20岁生日宴会，布鲁斯的亮相会，更是兄弟二人宣布全面收回集团权力、展现实力宣告地位的告示会。  
  
他的阿福在这里会高兴坏的，布鲁斯想。这里不会有挥霍家族名声的花花公子布鲁西，只有年少有为的韦恩兄弟。  
  
托马斯没在意弟弟的走神，往旁边挪了挪，给他腾出个位置。他看着心事重重的布鲁斯，嘴角挑了一下，拍拍他的肩：“布鲁斯，不管你想做什么，放手去做吧。”  
  
对上布鲁斯猛然看过来的眼睛，托马斯哼笑：“我是你哥。”  
  
布鲁斯默然片刻，紧抿的唇线也柔了些。他总是忘记自己不再是一个人。在这个目前看来不会有超能力者的世界，他为什么不能试试走另一条路来拯救他的城市呢？  
  
“托马斯，我……”说到一半，他警惕地看向楼梯拐角，话便噎在了喉咙里。活力满满的男孩儿敏捷地冲过来，被布鲁斯下意识拎着衣领制住。理查德瘪瘪嘴，眼睛狡黠地转两圈，顺势抱住布鲁斯大腿脆声喊道：“叔叔！”  
  
布鲁斯看清他的脸，心下一震，松了手。托马斯没注意到他颤抖的手，只当他是太过惊讶，道：“这是我今年初收养的小鬼，理查德·格雷森，他家里就剩下他一个了。”  
  
迪克。他的世界里五年后才会出现的罗宾。布鲁斯本不想再扯上关系的孩子，和自己有牵连不是一件好事。但他没有想到这一次，理查德失去家人的时间会这么早。  
  
布鲁斯在小孩儿察觉到不对劲之前敛去眼里的水光，他俯下身：“你叫……理查德，是吗？”这不是迪克，不是他的罗宾。布鲁斯努力把涌上心头的酸涩压下去。蝙蝠领主的每一任罗宾都走在他前面。  
  
他看着理查德明亮的蓝眼睛，恍惚中听见命运齿轮转动的声音。  
  
“布鲁斯？”托马斯叫他。  
“没什么，”布鲁斯回过神来，带着点茫然之色用力闭了闭眼：“我有点累了。”  
  
理查德安静地打量这个和养父一个模样的男人。他喜欢他叫他“理查德”的声音。他决定不讨厌这个叔叔了。  
  
晚宴的举办很成功，他们想要的目的都达成了。韦恩家再一次在哥谭上流掀起轩然大波。托马斯在和一个身材高大的男人交谈，隔得有些远，布鲁斯看不清那是谁。他端着香槟，踱步到阳台上。楼上挂着的红绒布不知怎么忽然垂下来，布鲁斯恍惚间惊了一下。  
  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯已经很久没有想起过曾经的小镇男孩了。那披风没有染白之前，克拉克习惯在晚宴时偷偷给他打点心照不宣的小暗号，超人则偶尔会到阳台上等他出来，然后对他笑。  
  
到了最艰难的那段时间……领主蝙蝠侠有时甚至会觉得是超人杀死了克拉克。原来他不是像自己想的那样对超人毫无怨恨。布鲁斯自嘲一笑，仰头饮尽杯里的酒。  
  
正在和托马斯说话的终极人狐疑地往布鲁斯那边看了眼。有人在叫他？听错了吧，除了死猫头鹰谁知道那个傻逼名字。  
  
“回神，宇航员先生。”托马斯在他耳边打了个响指。终极人有些恼羞成怒。因为小时候的一句话嘲笑他到现在，小托马斯·韦恩果然是个混蛋！！！  
  
领主世界。  
  
超人猛地从睡梦中惊醒。为什么不站在他身边，布鲁斯？为什么不叫他的名字？他从抽屉里拿出一张旧报纸，盯着上面风度翩翩容颜依稀的哥谭王子陷入沉默。  
  
戴安娜推门进来，就看到领主超人对着布鲁斯的照片发神。  
  
她眼里流露出嘲讽愤恨的光。她爱的人已经死去，她为他报了仇，却不得不嫁给一个帮凶。多讽刺啊。  
  
戴安娜把联姻文件仍在超人桌上，转身前道：“别再惺惺作态了，超人。这不就是你想要的吗。”她拼尽全力把那句你不配怀念他吞回喉咙里，然后摔门离去。  
  
这是我想要的吗？领主超人想。这是……我想要的吗？没有犯罪，没有纷争的和平的世界。  
  
也没有蝙蝠侠。  
TBC.  
  
嗯，dc最开始设定阿终是个宇航员，在太空中惨遭辐射改造变异来着？重启后就设定阿终是天生氪星人了。所以这里阿终是氪星遗民，小时候想过当宇航员，后来觉得没有当超级坏蛋帅，就放弃了。  
理查德性格设定我编的，因为找不到足够利爪资料。  
灰灰的心态是，他爱克拉克不爱白超，现在对克拉克也早就放下了，但是偶尔难免触景生情怀念一下亡夫（bushi）  
贴上我以前发的“分手后为了复合你都做过什么卑微的事”片段配合食用，虐虐白超更快乐哦:-P  
#匿名超2号  
楼上low爆了。  
我，时尚巅峰，武力爆表，敌人死绝，队友围绕，美人在怀，权力在手。  
人生赢家就是套着我的模板来的。  
我的男朋友虽然固执，但很听我的话。  
我知道他对父母之死耿耿于怀，但我故意戳他心窝子，告诉他领主可以让哥谭再也没有八岁孩子失去父母，在深夜的小巷里哭泣。他默认了。  
我知道他在乎“蝙蝠侠”，但我故意让他和我穿情侣装。他也默认了。  
我不明白是哪里出了问题。  
他不再看我，不再对我微笑，不再叫我的名字。  
他背叛了我，组织反叛军，联合平行宇宙的“我们”对抗我。  
他对那个愚蠢的“我”微笑，呼唤我早已放弃的姓名。  
我被关押了，但我逃了出来。  
看到那个女人看他的眼神，我的愤怒达到了最高峰。  
我默认女队友杀了他。其实他可以叫我，我发誓，只要他说出我的名字，我就会救他。但他没有。  
我又看着女队友被她的同位体杀死。  
最开始我好像只是想更好地保护他们来着。  
我突然厌倦了。  
我放下政令文件，一遍一遍看他曾经的战略报告。  
我不想看歌功颂德的雕像，一张一张收集他留下的照片。  
我突然意识到，世界上再也没有他了。  
不是我放弃了他，是他放弃了我。  
我离开了，去另一个星系。  
我在红太阳下得到我的永恒。


	4. Chapter 4

领主超人在做梦。他当然在做梦。否则他为什么会看到蝙蝠侠——这个背弃了他并为此付出生命代价的曾经的战友——好端端地站在他眼前？  
  
有人朝他面门攻过来，卡尔准备抬手格挡，身体却背离了他的意志，微侧身躲开了。他抬眼一看，是神奇女侠，主世界的那个。啊，卡尔恍然大悟，这是他们越狱的那天。是布鲁斯死去的那天。  
  
操控身体的是从前的那个他。确定自己无法控制行动后，卡尔索性放下其他心思，安静地发神。他的目光不知不觉飘向战场另一端，布鲁斯已经在领主女侠的攻势下节节败退。  
  
但即使是窒息的痛苦也没能让那个男人动摇半分。卡尔感受着久违的情绪波动，他果然还是不甘心的。到底为什么，布鲁斯？张嘴啊，说出我的名字，臣服于我，我可以宽恕你。  
  
他死死地盯着布鲁斯，曾被忽略的细节在梦境中清晰起来。破碎的面罩下，那鲜血染就的瑰色嘴唇翕动了一下，转瞬即逝。什么？卡尔下意识想问。但颈骨折断的声音如此清晰，下一秒便是天旋地转。  
  
领主超人又回到了一刻钟前的战场上。如果不是控制不了身体，他一定会即刻飞到布鲁斯身边，捏着他的……脸，质问他到底想说什么。这一次，卡尔一个眨眼都不愿错过，目光牢牢地粘在那抹灰色的身影上。  
  
等等，卡尔不确定地想，他是在看自己吗？在和神奇女侠战斗的时候？蝙蝠侠居然会在战场上分神……卡尔忍不住想大笑出声，扯了扯嘴角，心却像是浸在了油锅里。那个答案，他一直想要的答案，触手可及，他却胆怯了。  
  
那双干裂的、血浸湿了的唇再次嗫嚅起来，未出声的呼唤像是终于敲下的法槌，让卡尔如坠冰川。克拉克！克拉克？克拉克……呵斥的，调笑的，平常的，焦急的，记忆深处原以为早已遗忘的呼唤，带着未变的熟悉语调争先恐后地跳出来。克拉克已经死了！为什么你就是不信？  
  
第三次，卡尔开始试着争夺身体所有权。他想要到布鲁斯身边去，他得在一切结束之前阻止戴安娜，他想问问布鲁斯为什么总是那么固执。理所当然，无一例外地失败了。一次又一次，卡尔只能看着那护目镜底下的光一寸寸黯淡下去，他发疯似的挣扎咆哮，只是于事无补。  
  
好像有一颗属于人类的心脏在领主超人的胸膛中猛烈挣动起来，把卡尔架在火上炙烤。不知第多少次时，一成不变的梦境震荡了一瞬，超人眼睁睁看着布鲁斯移开了看向他的目光，头颅永远地转向了另一边。白色的倒影彻底在蝙蝠侠眼中消失了。  
  
“不，”卡尔说，没有意识到他喊出了声：“不！”破碎的克拉克·肯特的灵魂从领主超人的胸腔中冒出了头：看看你做了什么，卡尔-艾尔。你害死了你最爱的人。你失去了最爱你的人。帮凶。人类冷漠地宣判。  
  
“闭嘴——！！！”  
  
“领主大人？”畏缩的呼喊把卡尔带回了现世。颤颤巍巍的魔法学徒见他睁开眼，松了口气，仍伏在地上。“魔法已经解除了。”  
  
是了。美丽的魔法师女士在爱人被处决后，拼着最后的生命施展的魔法诅咒。  
  
“你将想起亲手扼杀的珍宝  
你将拾起已经失去的道义  
你将沉沦，永生永世  
于得而复失的悔恨中  
于失而复得的罪恶里”  
  
康斯坦丁。扎塔娜。布鲁斯，他们就是你的后手吗？你总是算无遗漏。你总是对的。  
  
“领主？”卡尔撑着床沿坐起，艰难地走到办公厅。热视线从指缝里泻出来，烧毁了那一纸荒唐的婚约。  
  
新领主69年，最高领主超人遭遇刺杀，昏迷三天。治愈，独自离开地球，不知所终。  
同年，一度失踪的神奇队长联合主世界神奇女侠推翻领主统治，还政于人类。  
超能力者时代就此落下序幕。  
  
【地球三】  
“我是老大！谁有意见？”涂着厚重眼线的终极人环视一圈。  
  
夜枭抱臂，向后靠着椅背，似笑非笑。超女王刷上最后一笔指甲油，捧着自己的手端详起来。快客和原子女挤在一张椅子上卿卿我我。死亡风暴不停地重复改变面前会议桌的原子结构排列。海霸王几乎直接把“无视我”贴在脸上。只有权戒者讪笑着附和了一声，紧接着就在终极人难看的脸色下哆哆嗦嗦缩成一团。  
  
“夜枭！”终极人气恼地叫道。  
  
托马斯直起身子，敷衍地鼓鼓掌：“Ok, fine, so……老大，给联盟起个名儿？”面具下的神情一派戏谑。  
  
终极人瞪他一眼，说出自己想了一晚上的名字：“犯罪辛迪加。”  
  
夜枭微微挑眉。“我没意见。但愿你能记得住。”他说。  
  
超女王叹着气捂住脸。看着两个优质男人当众搞基真的很痛苦欸。她挑剔地把剩下的人打量一遍，更悲伤了。  
  
每个恶棍发表一番中二声明，这个犯罪联盟就算拧到一起了。夜枭站起来：“我的底线是：不许靠近哥谭。有疑问吗？”他扫视一周，护目镜白惨惨的反射光下，每个被看到的人都情不自禁地打了个寒颤。  
  
“很好，”变身器扭曲过的声音沙哑诡异：“每人拿一个瞭望塔传送器。散会。”  
  
夜枭的洞穴设在原猫头鹰法庭的总部旧址。被重新洗过脑的傀儡机械地执行着各自的命令。托马斯换制服的空当，终极人抢先一步坐进了副驾驶。  
  
托马斯不悦地偏头，阴森森道：“你在做什么，肯特。”  
  
终极人一反常态，没有动怒的意思，盯着他眨巴眨巴眼睛：“今天早上我比你早到瞭望塔。”  
  
“嗯哼？”  
“莱恩那个女表子勾引我了。”  
托马斯点着火，嗤笑一声：“哦，破处了。”  
终极人恼羞成怒：“我没和她做！而且我也不是处！”  
托马斯已经有些不耐烦了：“所以？”关他什么事。  
  
“她说老子是个无可救药的基佬！”  
托马斯猛踩一脚刹车，面无表情地看过去。  
终极人深吸一口气：“小托马斯·韦恩，老子要泡你。”  
  
托马斯沉默半晌，懒散地笑起来：“再说一遍，谁泡谁？”说完，他扯着终极人头发，按着他脑袋狠狠地啃上去。  
  
这是个吻吗？他们像野兽一样纠缠，在豪车里，马路中间，不顾其他车辆愤怒地鸣笛叫骂。他们互相撕咬，像发泄，像厮杀，但是的，这实实在在是一个吻。  
  
韦恩庄园里，布鲁斯在辅导理查德做作业。上一世他没这个时间，迪克和杰森的功课靠的是……克拉克，而提姆和达米安根本不需要辅导。  
  
理查德是个聪明的孩子，聪明意味着省心——如果他不成心和你作对的话。不过，小鬼就是小鬼，成了精还是小鬼。布鲁斯分了一半心和理查德斗智斗勇，另一半心思逐渐飘远了。他这几天总有些心神不宁。  
  
托马斯还没回来吗？正想着，庭院里忽然传来一声巨响，像是重物落地的声音。  
  
布鲁斯下意识按住理查德示意他安静，自己警惕地靠近门口：“托马斯？是你吗？”他有些后悔因为顾忌着担心托马斯发现而没把悄悄打造的那身蝙蝠侠行头带回来了。  
  
潜行到大门，布鲁斯捏着蝙蝠镖的手猛然收紧，愣在原地。  
  
超人从砸出的洞里爬出来。他在哪里？他原以为自己已在红太阳下获得了永恒。这是……花园？很眼熟，就像……韦恩庄园荒废之前的景象。他蓦地对上一双熟悉的灰蓝色的双眼。  
  
手心已经被锋利的金属边缘割裂，布鲁斯却只能依靠疼痛将自己从浑身冰凉的现状中唤醒。“卡尔，”他看着那熟悉的白衣领主：“你是怎么找到这里的？”  
  
布鲁斯太了解这位曾经的暗恋对象、挚友和敌人了。面对领主超人，绝不能心存半分侥幸。大脑飞速运转，让布鲁斯不至于被绝望淹没。他只能拖延时间，祈祷理查德见势不妙，机灵点赶紧和阿尔弗雷德逃跑。超人的目的如果是自己，应当不会太在意其他人。  
  
“布鲁斯？”卡尔却神情恍惚，跌跌撞撞地想去触碰布鲁斯的衣角。你在等我？你没有丢下我？  
  
——这就是托马斯一回家，就看到个奇装异服的变态试图在家门口猥亵自己弟弟的原因。  
  
——所以，哥哥会火冒三丈，也是可以理解的。  
  
愤怒冲上前的托马斯，可以预见地被卡尔轻松拨到一边。正巧看到这一幕的终极人当仁不让挺胸而出和领主超人扭打在一起（这听起来像是戏剧了）。  
  
对站在两个厮打在一起的氪星人旁边的布鲁斯来说，这一切的确是一场荒诞戏。他看着一片狼藉的自家庭院，看着熟悉的氪星人和陌生的氪星人，看着一转头换了身银白制服的哥哥，看着从书房里冲出来兴致勃勃跃跃欲试的侄子，再看着冷静地给氪石猎枪上膛的管家，险些两眼一黑晕过去。  
  
等等，阿尔弗雷德，蓝色的没用，换个颜色。  
TBC.  
  
布鲁斯：世界观崩塌.jpg  
关于布鲁斯此前为什么认为这个世界没有超能力者：终极人的问题上回已经说过了。猫头鹰法庭在托马斯领导下很低调。哈尔不是飞行员，只是机场清洁工，因为胆子太小太废物，得到灯戒根本没用就被夜枭招揽了，布鲁斯盯了他几年没发现异状。快客不叫巴里，还是个罪犯，刚刚得到超能力。超女王是露易丝·莱恩，这个世界没有亚马逊公主。海霸王比海王还没有存在感。  
下章直播血腥R18场面，小朋友们做好心理准备:-P  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

05  
“布鲁斯！”领主超人挣开终极人的纠缠，一脚把他踢出老远，而后急切地向布鲁斯伸出手：“跟我走！”  
  
布鲁斯后退一步，屋檐的阴影半投在脸上，让人看不清他的神情，沉默得令人心惊。  
  
另一边的托马斯怒气值在超人话出口的瞬间窜满，额头青筋暴起，扯出一个神经质的微笑。  
  
“不，卡尔。我相信过你的正义，你承诺的一切……但是，已经结束了。”布鲁斯的回答落在超人耳中，声音不大，却很坚定。这么久以来，他第一次明确地对他说“不”。他早该这么做了。  
  
超人面部肌肉抽搐了一下，有一瞬间眼神茫然得像个一直被迁就却突遭抛弃的孩子。“不……”他喃喃道，想解释他已经放弃领主政权，想告诉布鲁斯他不会再做一个暴君。可他怎么说呢？他知道布鲁斯最大的心结。哪怕到现在，领主超人也从未后悔过建立独.裁统治，他早就失去了那颗仁善公正的人类之心。他甚至不明白自己怎么一步步走上歧途，只是执着于布鲁斯·韦恩——克拉克·肯特暗自牵挂不敢宣之于口的人，卡尔·艾尔以为是囊中之物，失去后才追悔莫及的人。  
  
可是布鲁斯已经不再用那种晦暗的失望的目光看他了，布鲁斯看着他的眼平静得波澜不兴，好像只是在看一个陌生人。  
  
卡尔一时间讷讷无语，闪着蓝色荧光的子弹在他猝不及防的瞬间打穿了他的大腿。他一下子无力地跪倒在地。  
  
托马斯阴着脸走到领主超人旁边，手甲的机关打开，露出镶嵌在内的蓝氪。他冷笑一声，拎着失去能力的氪星人的白色披风把这个大个子拽起来，拳拳到肉地往死里开揍。  
  
正要过去帮忙的终极人嘶了一声，难掩惊恐地一退三千里，一下子躲到老宅大门后了。正好站在门口的理查德难以置信地仰头，用鄙夷的目光瞪他。  
  
终极人弄出的动静打断了布鲁斯的思虑，他有些哭笑不得地抚上眉角。托马斯的氪星人傻乎乎、怂兮兮的，有点可爱。兄长比自己幸运很多啊。  
  
小托马斯是阴晴不定的性格，疯起来谁劝都不好使。等他发泄完怒气，领主超人已经变成了一滩不可名状的可疑物，巴在地上铲子都铲不起来。布鲁斯这才找到机会上前示意托马斯停手。  
  
托马斯冷哼一声，收起蓝氪。领主超人出现的时候已是傍晚，现在天早就黑透了，没有黄太阳提供能量，他恢复的速度慢了很多。  
  
卡尔在布鲁斯复杂目光的注视下咬着牙爬起来，颇有些狼狈地笑笑，对他说：“我该知道的，你就是不愿意和我站在一起。”  
  
布鲁斯说：“我试过。我不能。你还是不明白，那是错的。”尾音难以抑制地带上了颤声，布鲁斯移开眼不再与他对视。  
  
领主超人的眼睛里有一座冰山，起先只是一块冰块，后来越长越大，成了绵延的冰川。就是发火的时候，他的眼也是冷的，像个天神。他就是临世的天神，是高高在上的统治者，唯独不是人类。不是布鲁斯心心念念的那个人类。  
  
然而，现在那冰川仿佛开始融化了，卡尔·艾尔露出惶恐的神色，几乎在恳求他留下。可是他们之间，从来不只是布鲁斯和卡尔的事，甚至不仅仅是蝙蝠侠和超人的事。背道而驰的信念、南辕北辙的正义在划下不可逾越的天堑。  
  
布鲁斯想，扎塔娜一定是成功了，否则卡尔不会出现在这里。但被埋葬的克拉克却没有回来，也许他再也回不来了。  
  
布鲁斯用力按住快要暴走的托马斯，低声说：“你走吧，别再来了，我不想看见你。”他的声音逐渐加大，最后几乎是在嘶吼：“快走啊！”  
  
托马斯感受到弟弟握在自己臂甲上的力度，轻甲几乎要被他捏碎。向来温和沉稳的弟弟，此时眼里盛满了愤怒，彷徨和无能为力。他深吸一口气，压下心底升起的狐疑，转头轻蔑地斜了这个莫名其妙的氪星人一眼，反手拉住布鲁斯领他回屋。  
  
“快滚。”他冷冰冰、不无嫌恶地丢下一句。  
  
韦恩庄园，另一个世界已经废弃的旧址，再一次对他关上了大门。卡尔的伤已经好得差不多了，可他走在地面上却像是踩着棉花，头重脚轻。他低着头站了许久，直到最后一缕星光隐没，才迎着朝阳飞去了。  
  
踏进家门，托马斯就松了手，朝终极人道：“你跟我过来。”终极人从鼻子喷出一口气，一脸不屑的神情，却很听话地亦步亦趋跟过去了。  
  
布鲁斯颇有些惊讶地睁大眼，托马斯却始终没再看他。也许像这样的不闻不问才更令人摸不着底，布鲁斯却没有一点不安。那是他的哥哥，他总是不会害他的。  
  
“喂，”理查德凑过来扒着他：“刚刚那个人怎么回事？他也是氪星人吗？”  
  
布鲁斯叹口气，避重就轻：“是的，但他和……”  
“终极人？”  
“……和终极人不一样。他很危险，如果以后遇到，离他远点。”  
  
理查德不满意自己得到的答案，眼珠子滴溜溜转两圈，又问：“他是不是泡过你？”  
  
布鲁斯：…… ……  
布鲁斯：？？？  
布鲁斯：“怎么说话呢？你怎么会这么想？”你要是在另一个阿福面前说这种话是会被肥皂水洗嘴的知不知道？  
  
过分机灵的男孩理直气壮地吐槽道：“你刚刚看起来像真心错付的前女友，那个傻逼就是负心后又翻然悔悟的渣男。”  
  
布鲁斯开始怀疑兄长的教育方式。理查德比迪克难应付多了。他哭笑不得：“什么乱七八糟的，少看些八点档。”  
  
男孩一脸不服气，还想说什么，布鲁斯却摆摆手，站起来往托马斯和终极人离开的方向去了。  
  
托马斯领终极人进了书房。一关门，他就烦躁地扯开了领口，压不住的戾气尽数爆发。他往躺椅上一瘫，气成河豚。终极人想了想，靠过去戳戳他。  
  
托马斯大怒，拍掉他的手：“你干嘛？！”  
“你有气冲我发什么，”终极人摊手：“又不关老子的事。”  
  
托马斯一噎，过了会儿开始指着鼻子骂他：“你不是说你是最后一个氪星人？刚刚那傻逼玩意儿怎么回事？而且你怎么这么废，我带着蓝氪揍他一顿人家没一会儿就好全了，你呢？指甲大点蓝氪你都能跪下哭着唱征服，废物。”  
  
终极人：？？？  
他算是明白了，这会儿跟托马斯是讲不通的，谁撞木仓口谁倒霉。  
  
他干脆上前一步把托马斯压牢了，咬牙恶狠狠笑道：“不想老子现在在这儿把你办了就闭嘴。”  
  
托马斯还没来得及说什么，敲门没人应干脆推门的布鲁斯差点炸了。  
  
布鲁斯：…… ……  
布鲁斯：我不同意这门亲事！氪星人滚出哥谭！！  
  
可怜的肯特先生就被翻脸无情的男朋友打发走了。  
阿终：生气，憋屈，无能狂怒。  
  
书房里，托马斯卷起袖口，懒洋洋开口：“你想说什么？”  
  
布鲁斯：“我以为你会问我。”  
托马斯双臂抱起，眉头一抬：“我问了，你就会毫无保留地告诉我？”  
  
布鲁斯沉默。  
  
托马斯嗤笑：“那我问什么呢？”他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，正色道：“不管怎么样，你都是我的弟弟。”  
  
和我在一个子宫里孕育的弟弟，一起长大，相依为命的弟弟。我会想知道你的经历，是出于我的控制欲，并不是因为那在我眼里有多么重要。  
  
“托马斯……”布鲁斯忽然笑出来，长久蒙在他眼上的阴霾终于散开了。他抬起眼，嘴角还扬着，笑得有些狡黠，却是这辈子头一次表现得像个少年：“就算这么说，我也不会直接告诉你的，这可是我的秘密。”这个秘密不那么美好，血淋淋的，可悲又可笑，你还是不要知道了。  
  
托马斯蹙眉。嗳呀，弟弟学坏了。  
  
震动声忽然响起，托马斯接起手机：“小托马斯·韦恩。  
“什么？……  
“去查清楚  
“行。”  
  
“市长被赶下台了。”他挂掉电话，对布鲁斯说：“有点古怪，这个时候……”  
  
布鲁斯打断他的话：“啊，这就是本来我想告诉你的。我这次回来，想竞选市长。”  
  
…… …… ……  
长久的沉默。  
  
托马斯疯了一样大笑起来，癫狂的模样瞧着骇人，抹去笑出的眼泪后眼里闪着可怖的亮光。“好啊，布鲁斯，真是太好了。去吧，放手做吧。哥谭腐烂得太久了，是该好好改改。”  
TBC.  
  
说了要换条路建设哥谭嘛。


	6. Chapter 6

游学多年归来的韦恩小少爷成功上任哥谭市长的消息一夜间登上各大报社数版头条。  
  
事情进行得比想象中还要容易。布鲁斯摩挲着市长印章，脸上却没有笑意。这只是第一步，硬仗还在后头。  
  
他叫来秘书，附耳说了几句，那位才被任用，尚且掩不住满脸青涩的小伙子便面带惊讶，颇为犹豫地照布鲁斯说的去了。  
  
布鲁斯理出几份文件摆放到一边，走到窗前将布帘拉开了些。政府理政厅没有韦恩塔位置高，但不影响阳光照进来。布鲁斯垂着眼往窗外看了一会儿，一片叶子在空中打个卷飘进来。起风了。  
  
是夜，瞭望塔，各色制服的怪人围坐一圈。夜枭双手交叉，撑在下巴上，眼里隐约闪着兴奋而诡异的光：“Let's say hello to world.”  
  
终极人带头大笑起来。  
狂欢吧，辛迪加！  
准备好迎接我们了吗，世界？  
  
夜枭眯起了眼。顺手帮你一把，布鲁斯，这下国会可没时间抓着一个早早脱离中心政圈的半自治城不放了。改政吧，易法吧，让我看看你能走到哪一步，我亲爱的弟弟。  
  
布鲁斯恨不得把自己分成24份来处理工作。他要面对的勾心斗角不会比在领主世界时更多，所以他只是忙碌，还不算疲惫。首先，他当然不会只成为一个顶着市长名头的傀儡，那么市议会及各部门里的钉子就得一一拔出，某些尸位素餐的蠢材倒可以暂且放上一放。政权之外，托马斯说他会负责黑帮的那一部分，而布鲁斯需要和哥谭最高法庭达成共识，这不简单，也不太难。  
  
哥谭是一座很有韧性的城市。哥谭人在泥潭里挣扎，要么爆发，要么沉没，却从不想着离开。布鲁斯要做那个举起这座城市的人，他要选出那些心存希望、还没有陷得太深的市民，让他们成为哥谭重生的动力。星星之火，可以燎原。  
  
这样的人不多，但总是存在的。  
  
大建福利院、扶持中小学教育的各项计划被摆在明面推上案台。布鲁斯站在政治舞台上，微笑。台下不知有多少自诩摸透了新上任市长的人嗤笑这久不回乡的青年人天真愚蠢，终究要做无用功。而暗地里，改弦更张的政令正紧锣密鼓地预备着。  
  
布鲁斯组建了个班子，里头大多是年轻人，也有些正值壮年，他们眼里都燃着理想主义者的火焰。这些人有的在市议会占据一席之地，有的在政府部门工作，剩下的便是法官。他们将是开路者，是第一批殉道者，是拯救整个城市的、没有超能力的英雄。  
  
一场看不见硝烟的战争已经悄然拉开了序幕。布鲁斯现在要做的，是排除某些隐患。  
  
领主超人自那天后就再也没出现过了，但布鲁斯知道他没有离开。他能感受到自己在被注视，也许还被监听着心跳。他摸不透卡尔在想什么，这倒无所谓，反正有那个终极人在，领主超人也伤害不到他在意的人。布鲁斯叫来秘书叮嘱两句，坐上兰博基尼的后座。  
  
是时候该去会会某几个“老朋友”了。  
  
布鲁斯还是把蝙蝠洞建在了老宅的地下，他没想过瞒着托马斯，也不可能瞒得住。但托马斯什么也没问。回到蝙蝠洞的时候，理查德正在里面翻天。布鲁斯没管他，换上了自己的制服——灰色的。他必须牢记另一个世界的错误。  
  
“好酷！”理查德欢呼一声，一个后空翻落在蝙蝠车前盖上。他兴奋得双颊红润，眼睛亮晶晶的，欢快地叽叽喳喳个不停：“sooo——cool！我都有点想跟着你干了，布鲁斯。不过托马斯也很酷，我还是喜欢当利爪。”  
  
布鲁斯冷漠地哦了一声：“让开，小朋友。大人要去干正事了。”  
  
灰色在夜里其实没那么隐秘，但没有人能注意到蝙蝠侠——在他不想被发现的时候。他落在墙角，像一枚枯叶。房间里的人没能发现他。  
  
“杰斯特。”  
  
那人微惊，转过身来。布鲁斯看到他惨白的面容和鲜艳的口红，心头一梗，有点想一拳打上去。唉，条件反射。  
  
“猫头鹰法庭？”杰斯特摆出警惕的姿态。  
“我是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯不动声色地打量他，这个世界的小丑显然不是他熟悉的那个疯子。  
  
“说出你的目的。”杰斯特仍然浑身紧绷。  
布鲁斯掏出一个u盘，按在桌子上滑过去。“看完后它会自动销毁，如果你想合作，联系我。”  
  
小丑还想追问什么，布鲁斯已经消失在夜色里了。他握着那拇指大小的u盘，满心迷惑，找了台没有重要资料的电脑插上去。随着屏幕亮起，他的脸色肉眼可见地严肃起来。“也许这是个阴谋。”杰斯特嘀咕两句，拨了一个号码：“哈莉？我需要你现在过来一趟。”  
  
布鲁斯在高楼间穿行。他最后一次射出勾枪，翻过栏杆，前面就是蝙蝠车停泊的地方。忽然，布鲁斯脚步一顿。一个瘦弱的影子蜷缩在车尾。  
  
布鲁斯走过去，心脏控制不住地在胸腔里剧烈跳动。是个孩子。男孩猛地抬起头，像小狼崽一样对他呲牙。布鲁斯蹲下身与他平视，喉结滚动了一下：“……饿吗？”  
  
布鲁斯带着名为杰森·陶德的男孩儿回到韦恩庄园。再一次。前世的经历是布鲁斯不可割舍的一部分，但在领主超人到来之前，他其实很少回忆某些事。  
  
他让理查德带着杰森去洗漱休息，看着两个相互戒备又难掩好奇的孩子，两只小鸟依偎着倒在血泊中的画面渐渐从脑海中淡去了。这一次，布鲁斯·韦恩会保护好他们。  
  
布鲁斯在房间里枯坐了整个下半夜，第一缕阳光穿透云层的时候，他便换上西装，匆匆往政府去了。布鲁斯离开前，理查德和杰森一起蜷在年长一些的男孩床上，睡得正香。布鲁斯留下钞票和纸条，让堂兄弟醒来去外面吃早餐。  
  
是的，杰森记在布鲁斯名下，领养手续对市长来说并不繁琐。处理完杰森的事，秘书慌慌张张地闯进布鲁斯的办公室，说昨晚华盛顿出了乱子。  
  
一叠传真恰在此时到达，黑色标题里犯罪辛迪加五个字还没干透，散着油墨香。布鲁斯看到附件照片上熟悉的身影，黑着脸打开电视，回放里下眼线厚涂的氪星人正嚣张地激昂陈词，他身边猫头鹰头罩的男人惬意地微笑着。  
  
布鲁斯差点捏碎了遥控器。这几天托马斯和他的傻大个男友都没回过韦恩庄园。  
  
辛迪加第一次现世，倒没有造成什么人员伤亡。开幕式是抢银行，紧接着他们掀翻了警局，把白宫闹得一团乱，枪支弹药在终极人面前都成了破铜烂铁。和平年代夜晚的守卫松散得辛迪加连杀人的兴致都没有，对着总统放了一通狠话，就大摇大摆地拍屁股走人。布鲁斯看着总统铁青的脸色，有些不合时宜地想笑。和其他宇宙不同，这个世界本就罪犯横行，多出一个辛迪加本来对总统、对整个美国来说都算不了什么。  
  
昨晚这么一闹，全世界都知道了辛迪加的大名，除了总统必然会视辛迪加为头等大敌外，旁的超能力罪犯大多会试图加入。这样长己灭人的手段……  
  
布鲁斯手指无意识地敲在桌面上。托马斯，你想做什么？小丑的通讯在这个时候响起。  
  
布鲁斯垂下眼睑：“说。”  
“我和我的同伴决定同意合作。”小丑的声音传过来，竟然有两分温和。  
“很好，接下来，我希望你们……”  
“可行。你看过新闻了吗？我们可以借昨晚的事……这是个好时机。”  
“……好。”  
  
布鲁斯忽然有些明白兄长的意思了。辛迪加绝不能失控，不过，仅仅是这样吗？夜枭一看就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。他好像从来没有真正了解过他的兄长啊。  
  
布鲁斯示意秘书：“通知议员，明天开会。”  
  
先让新法案面世吧。  
  
布鲁斯回家时，托马斯仍然不见踪影，阿福也不知所踪，理查德和杰森在大厅打成一团。  
  
布鲁斯眼角抽搐一下，上前把他们分开。他问杰森：“你想和我姓吗？”男孩听了，狠狠点头，努力压抑着嘴角上扬，喜悦仍不可避免地从眼里泻出来。  
  
布鲁斯点头示意他知道了，让杰森先回房间，拎着理查德去了书房。  
  
“坐。”布鲁斯朝椅子点点下巴。理查德笑嘻嘻地跳上椅子，然后才滑坐下来。  
  
“猫头鹰法庭，你知道多少？”布鲁斯直直盯着理查德，眼神不复以往的温和。虽然没穿制服，这确实是理查德第一次见到完全蝙蝠侠状态下的布鲁斯。  
  
男孩不安地在椅子里扭动了一会儿，眼睛到处乱瞟：“托马斯不让我说。”  
  
布鲁斯静静地看着他，双手交叉。  
  
理查德无声地抵抗半晌，泄了气：“夜枭会杀了我的。”  
TBC.   
以后还是周更，不是周一就是周末。  
为什么会写灰灰竞选市长呢……了解过领主以后会发现，无论是灰灰还是白超都是一等一的政治家，他们的作风和思维早就和其他世界超蝙不一样了。所以想写一个与众不同的心机搞事（？）灰  
  
地球三没有提过杰森，但我爱桶哥，我就要把四小鸟都拎出来  
  
杰斯特，jester，就是小丑侠，我们假装他名字叫杰斯特，代号小丑（起不来名字的真真溜了溜了


	7. Chapter 7

“喂喂，能说的我都说完了，其他的我真不知道，让我走吧？”理查德苦着脸，双手合十做哀求状。  
  
布鲁斯眼也不抬，皱着眉在纸上写写画画：“注意你的礼仪，理查德。最后一个问题，辛迪加总部在哪儿？”  
  
男孩还踌躇着不知该不该说，书房门被敲了两下，紧接着就打开了。理查德松口气，终于等到救星般从椅子上跳起，被走进来的托马斯瞪了眼，于是吐吐舌头，一溜烟跑了。  
  
布鲁斯放下笔，看向他的兄长：“你倒是回来得及时。”  
  
托马斯靠在书柜上，双手抱臂，似笑非笑：“你想知道什么可以直接问我，亲爱的弟弟。”  
  
布鲁斯挑眉：“你会说？”  
“当然，但不保证是实话。”托马斯摊手，懒懒地笑开了。  
  
布鲁斯盯了他一会儿，同样微微一笑，这笑里却是挑衅居多。他说：“超能力者的出现让你感到不安了吗？托马斯。”  
  
托马斯扯直了嘴角，气场变得阴郁。他不再倚着书柜，站直了，朝书桌后走来。布鲁斯和他对视片刻，摔了笔，窝在椅子里揉揉眉心。“抱歉，”他的声音闷闷的：“我这两天心情不太好。”  
  
而托马斯俯下身来，撑着椅背把他困在自己两臂之间，眯着眼：“不，布鲁斯。老实说，你现在才像个孩子。我还以为你不会闹脾气呢。”  
  
“我成年了！”布鲁斯愤怒地抬脚要踹他。  
  
托马斯轻描淡写地躲开，整整领带：“啊，但我永远是大的那个。收拾一下吧，去辛迪加。”  
  
“老实说，我觉得你应该趁那些老顽固忙不过来先推出那些刑法的修改条例以及恢复死刑。”夜枭试图去碰蝙蝠侠头顶的尖耳，后者偏头躲开了，透过护目镜向他投去不赞同的眼神。他耸耸肩，继续道：“不过现在去看看辛迪加也行，反正刚刚散会，里边应该没人。顺带一提，你的制服很可爱，弟弟。”  
  
蝙蝠侠看看他的尖喙和咸蛋超人一样浑圆的护目镜，心平气和地移开目光：“法案的事我已经让人去准备了，明天就能推出。”  
  
“那很好，好极了。”夜枭轻柔地低语，换个人听他说话，必定不寒而栗。蝙蝠侠只是自顾自地环顾一周猫头鹰法庭的布置，便踏上传送阵：“你又在打什么鬼主意？”  
  
夜枭跟上去，启动传送阵，道：“你怎么能这么想我，batty？……哦，操。”  
  
传送阵的能量光圈淡去，快客目瞪口呆地看着他们，手里的薯片摔了一地。休息室的门打开，权戒者走出来，猝不及防撞上这诡异的一幕，整个人僵住了，靠着墙瑟瑟发抖，恨不能原地装死。  
  
布鲁斯看向已经兴奋起来满脸写着“看看我发现了什么八卦”的极速者和差一点点就要吓哭的绿灯同体，再次深刻地意识到平行宇宙的差距，最后把目光投向夜枭：这就是你说的没有人？  
  
托马斯：…… ……  
深觉这帮蠢货给自己丢人的夜枭眼神阴郁地扫了一圈陆续出来看热闹的“伙伴”——也许用“同伙”更贴切，道：“这是蝙蝠侠。快客，把地上收拾干净；其他人闲的没事做不如总结一下这次的行动，写个报告？”  
  
除了终极人没在，辛迪加所有人算齐聚一堂了。他们面面相觑，一哄而散，独留下快客面对气场全开的两个哥谭传说。强尼惊恐到震动出残影，很快把掉下的薯片捡干净，以光速消失了。  
  
夜枭深深吐出一口气：该在的时候一个人都找不着，没事的时候全部挤着不挪窝，他到底加了个什么沙雕组织。难道说首领没脑子，成员也会跟着变不靠谱吗。他转过头，对布鲁斯道：“走吧，去我的休息室。”  
  
兄弟俩在休息室里谈事情，辛迪加众人聚在一处窃窃私语。  
  
海霸王：“那个是谁？你们有人听说过吗？”  
权戒者的八卦之心暂时克服了社恐体质：“看样子应该是哥谭的吧。”  
原子女：“夜枭的小情人？”  
超女王：“放屁，夜枭明明和终极人搞在一起。”  
原子女很不服气：“谁规定说只能有一个情人了？”  
超女王：“我不听我不听我不听！他是我的菜，我要他！哦，可爱的小蝙蝠，看他多么强壮美丽~”  
  
其他人：…… …… ……  
可怜的蝙蝠侠。  
  
夜枭休息室的门过了两三个小时才再次打开。原子女怜悯地看向超女王：“你没戏了，莱恩。这俩肯定有一腿。”  
  
超女王风情万种地一撩头发，勾唇一笑：“那又怎么样？又不是人人都是终极人那种傻子，就算喜欢男人也不一定就要拒绝我这种美女啊。”  
  
原子女：……你开心就好。  
“强尼亲爱的，我们今天去打劫电影院吧。”  
  
“好啊我的甜心，准备好——出发！”  
  
夜枭和蝙蝠侠出了猫头鹰法庭就分开了，托马斯回韦恩庄园，蝙蝠侠去找小丑侠拿他要的资料。拿到东西后他微微叹气，现在小丑侠是一心帮助推动哥谭立法，布鲁斯却不能如之前承诺的一般全力对付辛迪加了。不过，他有些恶趣味地想，坑一把老对头的同位体也不错。  
  
回蝙蝠洞的路上，布鲁斯被超女王堵个正着。蝙蝠侠不动声色地把手伸向腰间，全身肌肉绷紧：“超女王？”  
  
“嗯哼，baby，不用紧张。”女人靠过来，环上他脖子，呵气如兰。她试图舔吻布鲁斯露在面罩外的唇，手指顺着他胸前的蝙蝠标志勾勒打转：“我只是想和你一起……快乐一下。”  
  
布鲁斯木着脸把她拨开了。从上辈子起，他就不明白自己为什么总是格外受女反派青睐。不论如何，现在也没必要和超女王虚与委蛇，布鲁斯正要委婉谢绝，忽然听得一声超音速爆响，超女王被一拳揍进一边的泥墙里。  
  
布鲁斯一抬头，是领主超人。“你在这里做什么，卡尔？”他后退一步，暗自皱眉。  
  
卡尔捏紧拳头：“布鲁斯，那个女人……”他那一拳可毫不留情，超女王现在还晕头转向，没明白怎么回事。  
  
布鲁斯打断他：“这好像不关你的事。你一直在监视我？”  
  
卡尔憋气，一副理直气壮的样子：“我只是想看着你。”  
  
他话才落地，听说超女王想勾引自己弟弟的托马斯就到了。托马斯冷着脸深呼吸，忍住了想开着劳斯莱斯把这个不要脸的变态撞飞的冲动——真那么做被撞飞的可能是他自己。  
  
“蝙蝠侠，上车。”  
  
韦恩兄弟走了，领主超人自然也不会再留在这里，跺跺脚一飞冲天。  
  
才缓过来的超女王心里疯狂谩骂：狗夜枭！都有终极人了还跟老娘抢男人！这个氪星人又是哪儿跑出来的，为什么优质男人都是基佬，诶嘿，好气哦！  
  
她憋着怒火回到瞭望塔，正巧撞见无所事事的终极人，愤而迁怒：“终极人你个没用的东西！夜枭都被蝙蝠侠抢走了你谈个屁的恋爱！”  
  
终极人：？？？  
说什么呢？  
  
这头，布鲁斯拿着小丑侠给的政客把柄开始威逼利诱准备变法，托马斯越想越觉得古怪，叫出领主超人，在一个安全屋与他对质。  
  
托马斯：“你到底和布鲁斯是什么关系？”  
  
卡尔冷哼：“布鲁斯没和你说？”一脸“我和布鲁斯关你什么事我现在站在这里都是给你面子了”的表情。  
  
托马斯：怒气值逐渐上升。  
  
他眯起眼，一字一句，声调轻缓：“那我换个说法，你对布鲁斯做过什么，我那个容易心软的弟弟才会铁了心，看都不想看你一眼？”  
  
卡尔一抬眼，撞进一片与布鲁斯截然不同的，盈满深沉恶意的蓝色。  
  
他沉下脸：“别以为你是布鲁斯的哥哥，我就不会动手。你没有资格质问我，我认识布鲁斯，远在你之前。”  
  
托马斯手里攥着个铅盒，那是他给终极人找口粮时扣下来的绿氪石。他冷笑道：“动手？你大可试试看。你是什么意思？”  
  
卡尔嗤笑：“你应该有所猜测吧？布鲁斯他在亲近的人面前很少刻意隐藏。”除非他决心要做什么，比如……联合反叛军，推翻正义领主。  
  
“你不信吗？我从前也不信。”  
  
托马斯面沉如水。  
  
和领主超人不欢而散，托马斯回到庄园，一边生气一边考虑着研究平行世界穿梭机，不留神看见终极人满脸幽怨地蹲在墙角种蘑菇。  
  
托马斯换下大衣挂在门边的架子上，没好气地开口：“你又在犯什么傻？”  
  
终极人气敷敷：“谁TM是蝙蝠侠？老子要宰了他。”  
  
托马斯勃然大怒：“你敢？我先宰了你！”  
  
终极人又气又震惊，简直痛心疾首：你果然移情别恋了，渣男！！！  
TBC.   
  
托马斯：欺负我弟弟，鲨了你。  
白超还不讨好大舅哥小心真没老婆。  
阿终：到底谁TM是蝙蝠侠？！  
咳，辛迪加其他人知道夜枭长什么样但不知道小托马斯·韦恩，终极人知道夜枭是托马斯但不知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。我果然还是喜欢身份梗。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

事情不该是这样的。终极人忧郁地蹲在墙角。他幽怨又愤慨地盯着不知道在完善什么系统的夜枭，而专心工作的地球人甚至吝啬于分给他一个眼神。  
  
“你不能这么做。”终极人终于还是忍不住开口控诉道。  
  
“我不能——什么？”夜枭头也没抬，嘴角极快地扯动了一下，似乎觉得有些好笑。  
  
“我们才刚开始……我们从小就在一起行动，而且现在有了一个联盟，”终极人声音越来越高，越来越有底气：“你不能对我始乱终弃。”  
  
夜枭停下对电脑的操作。他悬在键盘上的手微微颤抖，不知道是气的还是笑的。  
  
“如果你不知道一个成语的意思，那么你就不该乱用。”他走到终极人面前，居高临下地看着他。终极人一向认为夜枭的头盔愚蠢至极，这种咸蛋超人同款的光秃秃的头顶和圆不溜秋的护目镜真的能令什么人感到恐惧吗？  
  
而现在，终极人喉头滚动了一下，听到夜枭的嗤笑。其实猫头鹰的制服也挺可爱。托马斯咬下一只手套，冰凉的右手抚上终极人的侧脸。“别犯蠢了。”他说，余光下撇到氪星人支起的小帐篷，扬起一个恶劣的微笑。  
  
——真可爱。终极人想。  
——蠢得可爱。夜枭想。  
  
然后终极人再一次问道：“蝙蝠侠是谁？”  
  
“这里没有你要找的人。”布鲁斯蹭地站起来，三两步走到窗前，寒着脸拉开窗帘。  
  
玻璃外面的领主超人不紧不慢地做了两下敲门的动作：“knock knock。”  
  
“你到底想做什么？”布鲁斯烦躁又无可奈何地打开窗子让他进来——在这个氪星人登上哥谭头条之前。  
  
他看着他胸前血红的底色和惨白的S，看着他黑色的制服和白色的披风，僵在那里好一会儿才转身。  
  
领主蝙蝠侠其实从没恨过超人。他只恨他自己，没有在一开始坚守底线，没保护好他们的联盟，没能拉回他最好的朋友。到现在，布鲁斯以为自己已经不在乎了，但看到领主超人，他仍然有种喘不过气的错觉。  
  
超人，卡尔—艾尔，克拉克·肯特。克拉克，克拉克。他曾经是一整个世界的希望，是黑暗里的骑士赖以照亮前路的光。  
  
布鲁斯想，这都是蝙蝠侠的错，他本该是超人的锚。还好他没有到一切不可挽回的时候才幡然醒悟。  
  
卡尔飘进来，落在布鲁斯面前：“只是找你叙叙旧。”  
  
布鲁斯看进那双令人捉摸不透的眼睛深处，那里面曾盛了一片温柔澄澈的蓝天。“扎塔娜怎么样？”  
  
卡尔眯起眼：“令人印象深刻。我是指你的小礼物。”  
“那正是我想达成的目标。”布鲁斯说。桌上剩下的半杯咖啡已经凉透了，他拿起来，皱皱眉，没喝。  
  
“别想着激怒我，布鲁斯。我不是来和你吵架的。”卡尔自然而然地从他手上接过那杯咖啡。他很久没用热视线做过这种事了，不过——试试温度，还不赖。  
  
布鲁斯愣了一下。然后他低头，喝了一口那杯重新回到他手上的咖啡。醇香和苦涩在他口中蔓延开来。卡尔看着他，像克拉克看着蝙蝠侠。  
  
布鲁斯不知道该说什么了。他与卡尔从很早之前开始，就已经无话可说。刚刚一时脱口而出的挑衅好像用光了他所有的语言能力。  
  
“我的道路已经失败过一次。”领主超人说。  
  
布鲁斯想，而你仍然不觉得那是错的。  
  
“让我们来看看你能走多远吧，布鲁斯。”卡尔接着说，语气平和而不容置喙。  
  
桌面上，报纸头版印着硕大的一行黑体字：“市长新政重磅出击：恢复死刑全面通过，是福是祸？”  
  
布鲁斯低下头，用气音喃喃：“我也很期待。”  
  
某处废弃仓库。杰斯特抱着小猴子低声笑起来，眼底的悲痛几乎影响到了这敏感的小动物，让它不安地哀哀啼叫两声。  
  
“现在是你回报我的时候了，蝙蝠侠。”痛失爱侣的男人古怪地笑着，把嘴角扭曲的鲜红拉得更加狰狞。然后他投出一枚飞镖，扎在墙上的猫头鹰饰品眼睛中间，一道暗门向两侧分开。小丑侠的影子很快淹没在黑暗里。  
  
“这是什么？”终极人从夜枭盔甲的间隙里摸出一根暗红腥锈的发绳。托马斯随意瞥了眼：“啊，之前老对头和助手自不量力来找法庭的麻烦，我折了好几个利爪，”他说得漫不经心，丝毫听不出来遗憾或是愤怒：“我正好撞见，就扭断了那个女人的脖子，可惜让小丑跑了。大概是那时候卡在战衣里的吧。”  
  
终极人嗤了一声，丢掉那东西，继续去解他的制服：“如果你叫上我，一个利爪也不会损失。”  
  
“弱者没有存在的价值。少说废话。”托马斯不耐烦地咬上他的嘴唇。  
  
“喂，你不觉得无聊吗？”理查德做了个后空翻，落到床上，用食指戳戳趴在那儿看ipad的男孩儿的腰。  
  
杰森烦不胜烦，扭头看他：“你就不能安静一会儿，自己去打游戏吗？”  
  
“游戏有什么好玩的？”理查德嘴撇得老高，看见杰森快准狠一枪崩了对面的脑袋：“你就不想玩点儿更刺激的？”  
  
屏幕上落下礼花，硕大的花体字“YOU WIN”跳出来占据了整个正中间。理查德看着放下平板盯过来，眼睛发亮的杰森，狡黠地一笑。  
  
“你那是什么表情，恶心死了。”杰森皱了一下脸：“有屁快放。”  
  
“你有本事对布鲁斯这么说话。”理查德“啧”道。他在杰森抬脚踹人前凑到他耳边，嘀嘀咕咕好一阵，两个小孩儿一齐爆发出恶作剧之前的大笑。  
  
“来吧，我的小利爪。”理查德冲着杰森伸出手，眼睛闪着明快的光：“趁托马斯现在没空管我们。”  
  
“谁是你的小利爪。”杰森嘟囔一声，抓住理查德的手。他们从窗户翻了出去，消失在夕阳的余温里。  
  
“你还要去哪儿？”终极人抱臂，面色不善地看向冲完澡拾起地上制服的托马斯：“这么有精力，不如我们再多来几次？”  
  
夜枭看他一眼：“猫头鹰法庭还有事情要处理。你又在发什么神经。”  
  
终极人憋了几秒，愤然：“你是不是要去找那个蝙蝠侠？！”  
  
“……”夜枭诧异转身，挑眉：“别犯傻了，克拉克。”他拍拍终极人涨红的侧脸：“我可不会和蝙蝠侠上床。”  
  
可算哄好了。托马斯看着一下子欢喜起来仿佛在心里放起小礼炮的终极人，感慨地想。  
  
不过，他也没撒谎不是吗。夜枭毫无心理负担地踏进蝙蝠洞，嗯，布鲁斯这个基地位置选得还不错。他当然不可能和自己的弟弟上床。  
  
弟弟弟弟弟弟。托马斯脚步轻快，几乎哼起小曲，也不知道在高兴些什么。当然啦，小托马斯·韦恩是个疯子，夜枭是疯子中的疯子，疯子的情绪变化莫名其妙一点不是很正常吗。  
  
这点不知名的愉快在看到那道灰色影子旁边的氪星人时瞬间烟消云散了。  
  
“布鲁斯，怎么可以不说一声就带客人回家了呢？”猫头鹰面具下的眼睛危险地眯起了。夜枭满满的恶意自然都是冲着超人去的。托马斯讨厌任何想要夺走他弟弟的存在。  
  
蝙蝠侠朝夜枭摇摇头：“这是超人，卡尔-艾尔。”然后他看向面色不善的卡尔：“你跟了我一天，该说的话都说完了。离开吧。”卡尔眸色深了一度，他不喜欢布鲁斯这个多出来的哥哥。但他什么也没说，看看打扮迥异却诡异地相似的兄弟俩，脚尖轻点，向出口飘去。  
  
擦身而过时，两个人冷淡地对视一眼。布鲁斯是他的，一直都是。  
  
“我想我们有比卡尔更重要的事情讨论。”  
  
“嗯哼。”夜枭表示赞同。  
  
于是蝙蝠侠点点屏幕，调出一眼拉不到底的人员名单：“变法的第一步已经成功了。”  
  
接着就是要挖出吸附在哥谭骨血里的毒瘤。  
  
“要帮忙么？”  
  
“不，他们应该被法律制裁。”  
  
“拭目以待。”夜枭诡秘的声音回荡在蝙蝠洞密闭的空间里：“那个氪星人找你做什么呢，布鲁斯？”现在是私人时间了。  
  
“一些陈年往事。”还有那个旧日亲人皆埋骨地下的世界。那里再也没有新的英雄，曾经反目成仇的友人或老去，或受到凡人制裁，或远走他乡。人类，卑鄙又善良的人类，懦弱又不屈的人类，渺小又伟大的人类，终于迎来了他们的时代。  
  
蝙蝠侠微笑起来：“还有不算完美，但已经是最好的——Happy Ending.”  
  
托马斯隐藏的怒火在这微笑里平息下来。他的弟弟如此坚定，向看不见的目标一步步靠拢。小托马斯·韦恩又该以什么为目标呢？  
  
“走吧，在夜巡前，去看看两个小鬼头。”  
  
“……”布鲁斯的表情空白了一瞬：“孩子们呢？！”  



	9. Chapter 9

理查德咬着牙挣松困住他的绳索，灵活地顺着空隙从柱子上滑下来，带着手脚上的束缚拼命往人事不知的杰森的方向挪动。  
  
他有点后悔。“后悔”是懦弱的。夜枭从一开始就教导他怎样变得聪明，无畏，怎样获得成功，懦弱是失败者才会有的情绪。可他把一切都搞砸了。被小丑抓住甚至杀死都不算什么，但是他不该把杰森也牵扯进来。他不该——不该那么自大，带着杰森去小丑帮捣乱。在小丑突然出现的时候猝不及防，还让刚开始训练不久的弟弟救了一命。杰森伤在大动脉边缘，他需要急救，却只得到了一点粗浅的包扎。理查德尽量不去想杰森挺不过来的可能性。  
  
他确信之前“调查”到的关于小丑帮的情报都是小丑的诡计，因而无比痛恨自己的后知后觉。理查德尽量紧地靠在杰森的身上，为他缓解哥谭夜晚的寒冷。托马斯，布鲁斯，他默默祈祷着，快点找到我们啊。  
  
猫头鹰总部收到了小丑明目张胆发来的视频。夜枭沉着脸，好半天扭出一个阴森古怪的笑，慢条斯理往腰带里塞了一堆功效各异的炸药摔门而去，留下布鲁斯分析解码视频。  
  
而小丑的信息紧接着就到了。一阵难言的战栗，如电流划过脊背。布鲁斯甚至感到全身的血液都凝结了一瞬，思维却一刻不停地向最深最暗的悬崖狂奔。  
  
他看着杰斯特透露的计划，理智不断推出一个个应对方案，又一一自我推翻。布鲁斯快速找出需要的装备，自动化蝙蝠车已经停在面前。他看起来还是沉着冷静，万事具在掌握的蝙蝠侠，拉开车门的手却在不易察觉地微颤。  
  
布鲁斯不知道自己是不是在恐惧或者愤怒，蝙蝠侠总是恐惧而愤怒。小丑猩红扭曲的嘲笑又不经允许闯入他的大脑，仿佛多年前的梦魇重临。但蝙蝠侠总是擅长将负面情绪转化为令敌人恐惧的震慑。他不会让任何一个噩梦重演——今晚，什么都不会发生。他踩下油门。  
  
有一点对杰斯特是绝对致命的。他不知道夜枭和蝙蝠侠是兄弟，更不知道蝙蝠侠的全称是领主蝙蝠侠。灰色制服在夜里划过暗沉的光。他没有他的大多数同位体那样极端的道德主义，事实上，只要能达成最终目的，布鲁斯并不怎么在乎过程中的手段。唯有看见通往终点的道路偏移，才会触及领主蝙蝠侠的底线。  
  
这是布鲁斯其实不算憎恨领主超人的原因之一。每一个蝙蝠侠都是无可救药的理想主义者，当理想破灭，他不可能去怨憎理想本身。他作为帮凶杀死了克拉克·肯特，他来赎罪。他实现正义的途径滋生罪恶，他来弥补。  
  
蝙蝠车停在不起眼的阴影里。布鲁斯蹲在建筑死角，护目镜下的目光静静注视着对峙的夜枭与小丑。在意的人被伤害是布鲁斯不能忍受的，利用完杰斯特又反水并不是多难的决定。那个合作，小丑已经得到了他想要的情报，他不能要求两个回报。不管他是怎么抓住了理查德和杰森，不管他想做什么，蝙蝠侠想，他都不可能让他如愿。  
  
他了解，蝙蝠侠想，无比了解小丑本身。他不是正义或者邪恶就能概括的，这些只是立场。不管哪里的小丑都是疯子，他总要撕裂什么，反抗什么，从前是秩序，是哥谭，现在是夜枭在地下王国的统治。  
  
但这一个小丑并不是十恶不赦的罪犯。蝙蝠侠潜入关着人质的密室，眼神掠过在理查德和杰森身旁打转的顶着蝴蝶结的猴子，他还有人性，不以看人堕落毁灭为乐。他和那个合该在阿卡姆关一辈子的精神病——合该被依法处死的人渣不同，所以对付他也还有许多不那么极端的办法。  
  
所幸杰森训练时间尚短，布鲁斯还没有允许他以罗宾的身份跟着蝙蝠侠夜巡。否则利爪和罗宾的共同行动无论如何都会引起杰斯特的警惕，而现在他不过以为夜枭又多了一只色彩缤纷的小利爪。  
  
蝙蝠侠看着似乎昏迷过去的杰森和焦急的理查德，掏出几个小如弹珠的仪器，一一发射到监控上，替换掉监控画面。  
  
他翻身而下，轻松捉住那只猴子，往它身体里打了一针麻醉剂。然后蹲下来，在理查德惊喜的叫声里查看杰森的伤势，小心给他注射了止血剂和消炎药，解开两个孩子的束缚。  
  
“找个隐蔽的地方藏起来，我会伪造痕迹，让他们以为你们已经逃出去了。”蝙蝠侠低声道。  
  
理查德在他简短有力的命令中冷静下来，点点头，扶起杰森消失在隐蔽物中。布鲁斯没再浪费时间跟着他们，他相信理查德能做好这个。  
  
蝙蝠侠很快又出现在夜枭和小丑周旋的基地。他蹲在房梁上，拆下一捆炸弹。但这什么也不是，地下埋着的才是重头。  
  
小丑在拖延时间。他在等着夜枭接到“蝙蝠侠逼近猫头鹰老巢”的消息，然后勃然变色，进退两难。看起来这个小丑一点也不擅长摆弄人心，手段粗糙，起码比他的老对头差远了。  
  
小丑希望夜枭遭受和他同等的痛苦，可夜枭是个疯子，一个冷心冷肺的疯子。他的同胞兄弟则更加心黑手黑，擅长弄权。  
  
夜枭的通讯器滴了一声，他偏头，仿佛在听内置耳机那头的报告。他的兄长演技不错，布鲁斯想。那么这里暂时没有他发挥的余地了。他该怎么去地下？  
  
蝙蝠侠看见夜枭似乎说了什么，小丑脸上的表情随即变得更加癫狂，带着点胜利在望的志得意满。他在为他创造机会，兄弟间的默契让布鲁斯瞬间领会了托马斯的意思。  
  
他顺着墙根滑下，落在小丑身后，趁他的注意力被完全转移迅速掀开地砖溜了下去。小丑敏锐地回头，什么也没发现。  
  
“oh，可怜的小丑，可悲的弄臣，”夜枭的嘲讽适时而至：“不能杀了我给你的姑娘报仇，就只能对我的东西下手。利爪没了还能再养，产业没了还能重建。你觉得我会有多在意？我毁掉你，你本人和你的一切又要多久。看看你，多么无能啊，你。”  
  
小丑握着拳头颤抖，本就惨白的脸更加惨白。瞧，在这里，夜枭才是玩弄人心掌控局面的各中好手。哥谭是蝙蝠和猫头鹰的天下，这里的无冕之王是韦恩。没有人能在哥谭让他们吃亏。  
  
但小丑也没这么容易被挑起的情绪支配。他冷笑着：“猫头鹰法庭你不在乎，利爪你不放在心上，那你自己呢？今天你来了，就别想好好出去。”  
  
夜枭抱起手，好整以暇，几乎是用怜悯的目光注视着小丑从怀里掏出起爆器按下按钮。理所当然的，什么也没发生。  
  
杰斯特原本暗含癫狂的表情扭曲了，不可置信地凝固了，他不信邪地不住按压那个开关，在看到夜枭的冷眼时终于醒悟。  
  
“你，”他脱力地晃了一下，开始惨笑：“你早就知道了。夜枭，夜枭，你真是无处不在的老鼠，这一切都是你算好的不是吗？你就喜欢看着人在希望中绝望，这是你算好的……你算计好的！”  
  
夜枭摊手：“我可没那么无聊。”他不打算解释什么，事实上，他还挺喜欢敌人把他妖魔化。蝙蝠侠就在这时候揭开地砖回到地面上。  
  
小丑猛地回过身，表情更加狰狞：“蝙蝠侠！是你！”  
  
布鲁斯沉默地走向夜枭的方向，带着满身暗夜的压迫感。他确实应该把两辈子分得更清楚一点，布鲁斯想。看看这一个小丑，他甚至连陷阱都布置得这样粗浅。  
  
“你不该动罗宾。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说。他一开始没想过插手夜枭和小丑的事情，他的兄长也不喜欢别人动他的猎物。但孩子，却是他的底线之一。  
  
杰斯特甚至懒得做恍然的表情了。他掀开衣服，手里举着另一个起爆器，眼神晦暗不明：“你们真以为我会只做一个准备就引狼入室吗？”这一次，是请君入瓮。  
  
蝙蝠侠脸色一变。他没想让这个小丑死。伸出手的下一秒，爆炸声冲天而起。  
  
…… ……  
  
“他死了。”  
“炸成了碎片，砰！多壮观啊，要庆祝一下吗，batty？”  
  
终极人大怒：“夜枭！老子还在这儿呢！信不信我把你扔下去？”用完就扔的猫头鹰，他才救了他们的命，这混蛋倒好，还没过完河就想拆桥了！  
  
布鲁斯被拎着左手，挂在半空晃荡。他冷静地打电话叫了私人直升机来接两个孩子，然后就听了一路夜枭和终极人的针锋相对（打情骂俏）。  
  
布鲁斯：……  
可以把我放在这里，你们两个自己去约会吗，谢谢。  
  
布鲁斯好难！他不想看自己的哥哥和氪星人明撕暗秀，更不想夹在中间当电灯泡，还要被憨憨氪星人瞪！  
  
so sad。  
  
  
TBC.


End file.
